Elysium Korps
Elysium Korps is one of the many military groups occupying Second Life, being supplied by the funding of their Second-In-Command, Legion Afterthought, residing in the sim titled Silent Death. The group was founded March 3rd, 2011 by Aelus Kaur, a former Teen Grid resident, who currently remains in the position of Kommisár. Along with Aelus, the other leaders of Elysium Korps are Fattyy Resident, the other Kommisár, then Legion Afterthought and Varthaer Darkmatter, the two Mayórs. A majority of the Operatives within Elysium are also former Teen Grid residents, who have been through years of warfare - enduring the excessively long battles, and the constant slandering of each others names. Having now matured past their Teen Grid selves, Elysium is able to conduct many sucessful operations both on, and off the field, even with their limited member count. With the talents they have acquired over the years, Elysium Officers and Operatives alike seek to form a rebellion against any groups who wish to create a negative impact on the military community - this rebellion has been titled the Heretic Order. History Fifty years ago, a horrible pestilence swept the lands of Africa clean of human life. A continential quarantine was issued upon Africa, and only the richest of man could make it out with a bribe to the United Nations. When the pandemic had eradicated the last soul on this desolate land, various groups and organizations flocked there to settle and stake claims. Various corporations and enterprises made sprawling empires within the new Africa, but none were more prominent then the militaristic Atrus Initiative. As unclaimed territory began to diminish, however, great conflict came as well. Diffrent countries sided with diffrent colonist factions resulting in a large global war, reffered to as "The Curtain War". The political sphere of the world had changed forever. Shortly after peace as declared, a great coup had been held in Atrus, splitting the faction down between the loyalists and the seperatists. As the civil war spilled more and more friendly blood, the loyalists had moved to the northern russian holdings that Atrus posessed, establishing an exclave vowing retribution. As they made a pact of blood on this frozen tundra, they dubbed themselves the Elysium Korps. The loyalists, mostly engineers from the biotechnology department or operatives from the military department has begun to greatly fortify and militarize their northern Russian territory. Mass production of genetically enhanced humans and munitions had begun within their facilities deep within the frozen lands. The Elysium Korps decided to establish their headquarters on a frozen peninsula bordering the Kara sea, commonly referred to as Silent Death. Clinging to the principals of honor, stoicism, and discipline, Elysium forged a utopian state in the mountains of Russia. Every citizen posessed brain implants which gave them the thoroughness of a computer, yet the ingenuity of a human. Thus they became infamous for cold, silent effeciency and a wish to fulfill their duties with relentless dedication. However, the international community regarded these new cybernetic humans a great threat to the harmony of the earth, as well as a great ethical transgression, and Elysium was condemned and denounced by most of the new world factions. The world had delivered an ultimatum, cease the production of genetically modified humans or face invasion. Clinging to a dream, the Elysium high command was pushed to war to preserve their perfect utopia amongst the peaks of Russia from the hostile legions of the conservative world. The year is 2061 A.D. and the location of Elysiums Headquarters is in Northern Russia, bordering the Kara Sea. Elysium is relativley advanced, but also very efficient and methodical so many of their items may appear to be makeshift or "McGuyver'd". Current Officers *Kommisár: Aelus Kaur, Fattyy Resident *Mayór: Legion Afterthought, Varthaer Darkmatter *Leytenánt: N/A *Práporytor: N/A Divisions Elysium Korps has three separate divisions, each created for a special purpose in the battle field in order for an operation to be successful. The three divisions are Infantry, Support, and Aerial. Infantry Infantry Ops serves as our tactical ground force. Invaders of land while also defenders of our own land. A task for many. Support Support Ops serves as the heavy duty ground division. By explosives, heavyness, and pure might they support our infantry and aerial with their heavy ground work. Aerial Aerial Ops serves as our air division in the operative branch. Members of this division are to strictly be defenders of our atmosphere alongside transporters of the atmosphere. Category:Military Category:Military Groups Category:Military Culture Category:Roleplay Category:Gaming Category:Elysium Korps